


Noelani

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Noelani is what Poseidon calls Selene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stark Siblings for the win, it means mist of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: The Stark Siblings can never have a moment of peace where Team Cap is involved. Oh, why wasn't it mentioned beforehand that Tony was married?





	Noelani

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own that picture. I repeat I do not own that picture. Credits given to the artist. ALL CREDITS GIVEN TO THE ARTIST

It was a regular day in the tower as Selene sat around and watched movies in the common room. Her siblings including the recently added Pietro Maximoff Stark all surrounded her under piles of blankets and pillows and snacks and drinks.

Their dad was at a UN meeting discussing possible proposed additions to the accords. The kids were slightly sad considering it was a movie night and they were still slowly engrossing Vision and Pietro into modern movies and classics. They were a family that sometimes talked in movie, television, songs etc. quotes.

It really was peaceful moment in the tower for the young Starks. Then the renegades had to ruin it.

Immediately upon entering, Wanda tried her best to get the attention of Pietro and Vision. It broke her heart that her twin wanted nothing to do with her, but he had been watching from Olympus and he hadn’t like what he saw. No, she needed to make up for her actions and apologizing and begging for his and Vision’s attention won’t help. She needed to go to Tony himself.

Clint Barton stood to the side feeling uneasy as he gazed upon his newly discovered son. After being properly threatened by Francis, Laura, Tony, and F.R.I.D.A.Y., Clint thought it’d be wise to keep the information to himself.

Sam sat to the side watching the children all tense as Wanda continued to try to get close to her _not-twin_ brother and Vision. He had blinked and missed the moment when Selene produced a small dagger. He didn’t know what to think about the look in her eyes as Wanda’s hands started to gleam red as her emotions grew wonky.

Scott stood close to the doors ready to escape the first second trouble brews. He had and currently has enough issues going on surrounding what Stark’s children dubbed _r_ _enegades_ or his daughter’s, Selene, favorite _idiotic bag of dicks that I cannot possibly wait to see fall from their makeshift pedestals for me to torture and kill and drown in their stupidity._ He lost his daughter, he lost the girl, and he lost his hero title. He didn’t want to take the chance to lose his mind-or his life.

Bucky watched the proceedings as they slowly took a turn for the worse. Stark’s daughter (the little red head) and his son (the platinum blonde one) both wore snarls on their faces as Wanda drew closer. He could clearly see the distress coming off the android (Vision, they called him) and he didn’t doubt for a second that his siblings didn’t notice it either.

A growl escaped from the young dark skinned one. The Prince of Wakanda. It put them all on edge even Wanda who stood still at the sight of the electricity running up the boy’s arm. His eyes glowed with power and Wanda didn’t know if she would be able to take him on. Before a sneer crossed her features and she moved her hand to make him leave her alone, but a dagger flew dangerously close to her face being stopped only by the thrower’s will.

“Touch him and I will kill you,” Selene stated without emotion. Her eyes grew dark as she gazes upon Wanda. “I believe both of my brothers have constantly rebuffed your advances and more or less told you the only road to redemption with them is to apologize to our father.”

If anything, Wanda’s sneer grew fiercer never mind the small stab of fear she held. But she was Wanda Maximoff. She was the Scarlett Witch. She was handpicked by Captain America himself. She was an Avenger and she would not let a little girl frighten her. Especially not the child of Tony Stark.

“Why should I apologize to him when he murdered my family? When his murder bot attempted to murder my Pietro?”

Natasha knew these were about to go to hell when she saw the smirking playing on her daughter’s lips. Selene looked so much like her. James did also. If it weren’t close to impossible, she’d wonder if her doppelganger somehow managed to conceive them on their own. Like Queen Hera from the Grecian myths. Natasha remembered plenty of times the small mantra Tony used to say when he was close to collapsing with exhaustion. _Stark men_ _were made of iron._ Maybe she’s just being biased, but her two children. Her beautiful baby girl and baby boy may look like her, but they were everything of what the Stark name represents. What she’d lie down and kill to have again. No, the elder Starks men may have been made of iron, but Tony and all of his children were made of diamonds. Beautiful under light, fragile in one look, expensive as hell and belong in bulletproof glass cages. It made sense for Tony to hide them from the world. He wanted to protect them even when they know how to hold their own. Even when they knew how to pick their battles. _And boy, did they pick them and win_. Like a true Stark in all but blood. Though she only known the children in whole for a few months, knew of the twins to be her children for two weeks, she’d help Tony kill anyone that dares look at them wrong.

She didn’t know she had spaced out long enough for Selene to have Wanda pinned to the ground. Natasha saw the way Selene could move in battle and noticed how she still seemed to hold herself back. She could remember a conversation she had with Thor and Bruce about Selene. How she was leader of the Stark Siblings only to be met with gentle headshakes.

_“Selene’s a lot like Tony. She doesn’t trust herself to make the right call. She feels like she’d go into a battle and makes a plan and it’d go wonderfully. But she’d feel like she still did something wrong. If they came out with more injuries than just a few scrapes and bruises. If someone died or was injured. She’s not afraid to give her input, but she’s not the leader. She flat out refused and laughed in our faces when she was asked,” Banner had stated._

_“Aye. If you want to pick a leader out of them, it’d be James. A brilliant warrior with a heart of gold. My Torunn tells me great things about him when inquired,” Thor agreed smiling a bit at the thought his daughter. He had taken her to Asgard as soon as he gained her trust to introduce her to her people. It was a joyous occasion especially when Sif (the strongest female warrior he has met) broke into tears at the knowledge of her. Even when his brother Loki looked upon her and declared her the most beautiful being across the nine realms whose beauty only rivaled their mother._

_“He’s every bit of the good man and leader that I thought Steve was. I didn’t necessarily approve of Tony teaching and training his kids to be heroes. I was glad I didn’t voice or show my disapproval to Tony. He was doing a good job with them. Honestly, I saw them in the labs more than the training rooms. Then I learned the truth about their origins and saw them fight in one of the stimulation rooms. James led them like a good leader. Francis and Torunn seemed to be his second in commands. Pym is their tech expert. Azari helps them remain calm and keep a clear head. Selene was Iron Man mixed in with you and Captain America. She sometimes derailed from the plan, but you couldn’t tell until the end when they commented on how it went. She kept everyone’s spirits high. But she fought like a bat out of hell. Pure strength and strategy.”_

The conversation gave Natasha a lot of perspective when it came to the group and she could easily see their dynamics. They weren’t a team. They were a family in more ways than the original Avengers could ever comprehend. Though Selene was still a leader in her mind. It just showed when her dark side came out.

“You do not scare me, little girl. No matter what kind of powers you have,” Wanda continued not noticing the growing tension in the room. A burst of magic had Selene flying away, but she managed to flip mid air and just sit there. Wanda turned back towards Pietro and Vision not minding the dagger that flew back inches from neither her face nor the look shared between James and Selene.

Then Selene started laughing. A laugh that was filled with so much hatred that a shiver went down Steve’s spine.

“That sounds familiar. Where did I hear that from? I think it was something like _I cannot control anyone else’s fear. I can only control my own._ Tell me, Wanda, what do you call you actions against my father? When you stirred up his fear of losing those he cared about and he saw the Avengers dead? Hm, you control that fear of his. Or when your magic crept into his room every night and plagued him with nightmares so bad that he had to move out of his own home? You can’t control anyone else’s fear, but you did a damn good job at controlling my dad’s.”

Wanda turned back to Selene with a look of annoyance in her face. She was tired of Selene constantly bringing up Wanda messing with Tony’s head. Steve already forgave her for her actions. He let her atone for her mistakes, so what the point of constantly bringing it up. She asked Selene this aloud and watched as Selene’s lip curl up in disgust at her words.

“Steve doesn’t care about you. Allowing you onto the team was for strategy he said. No matter that you unleashed the Hulk into a city of innocent people. Controlling Uncle Bruce’s and Hulk’s fear of losing control,” Selene snarled. “No sweetie, I don’t where you got in your head that he gives a damn about you. He only cares about himself and Barnes. He hated Hydra. He fought against them for many years, yet in a single day or two... he outright forgives you? No, he had plan. Get the world to forgive you for your actions so that when he found Bucky, they would do the same for him. Let’s not mention the fact that he also wanted to use you for Bucky. _Captain America_ doesn’t care for you. You are **_nothing_**.”

But Wanda was no longer paying attention to her. She only had eyes for Steve whom flinched at the heartbroken and betrayed look in her eyes. Steve had wanted Selene to stop talking. He was close to walking over to the young girl and making her, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move. It figures that any child of Tony would follow in their father’s footsteps, but he wouldn’t accept the bullying they were giving. He had hoped that Tony would have raised them better than him, but alas he could only hope. It was, however, a good thing he was around. He could teach them about respecting the adults around them.

“Steve, is that true?” Wanda’s broken voice pushed through his clouded thoughts.

“Of course not, Wanda. I’d never betray your trust like that,” he told her. _But you did,_ the traitorous part of his mind whispered.

“You’re a lying liar who lies,” Selene stated unmoved.

Wanda nodded albeit a little dazed before she moved away from Pietro and Vision. “I-I need to go lie down,” she muttered before walking back towards the elevator.

The Stark Siblings said nothing though Pietro did look worriedly over to elevator. “Go, Pietro. She is your blood sister. You care about her and we care about you. Go comfort her,” Azari told him before paying attention the movie. Pietro sat for a few more moments before Selene stood up and threw him into the elevator with an “ _And don’t come back until you stop moping”._

Then grabbed Vision and threw him in the elevator also. “Let her know how you feel. She is in fact an adult, so she needs to have this conversation like an adult.”

Steve turned towards the Stark Siblings to let them know how he disapproved of their behavior when he noticed Natasha walking over to the couches and got settled to watch the movie.

“What’s this?”

“The Underworld movie series,” James piped up before stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Clint made his way to the group and sat on the floor in front of Natasha. Sam sat in one of the available arm chairs and Scott sat the furthest away from Pym he could get without being too far from the screen. Bucky cautiously made his way over and Steve noted how every child gaze immediately snapped to Bucky. Steve opened his mouth to berate them for the rude way they were treating Bucky just because their dad had a few screws loose in his head when they all shifted around to make room for Bucky on one of the couches beside them.

Steve made his way over to sit beside Bucky when all the children shuffled around again and there wasn’t any more room left for him except on the floor. He scowled at the disrespect, but said nothing as he sat on the floor in front of Bucky.

Everyone noticed how tensed the children were. They all noticed the scowls each of the children wore, but they said nothing because the children said nothing.

Then the Lang family walked in. Little Cassie squealed excitedly and raced over to Selene and jumped into her lap. _And didn’t that break Scott’s heart._ Selene looked fondly at the little girl before raising an eyebrow at her mother and looking pointing at the TV screen.

“It's no worse than seeing her dad hurt her _Uncle Tony_ ,” Maggie said sarcastically without even sparing Scott a glance even when he flinched from the jab. Francis snorted from his spot beside Selene and just stuffed his face with more popcorn. He looked up when his  _notmom-_ mom walked into the room. He really needed to figure out what to actually call her. She didn’t say anything as she walked over and placed his baby half-brother into his lap. Nathaniel smiled up at him and Francis is manly enough to admit that his heart melted into a puddle of adoration. Cooper and Lila crawled into James’ and Torunn’s lap and settled in to watch the movie.

“If they have nightmares, they’re sleeping with you tonight, Francis,” Laura told them as she walked into the kitchen with Maggie while her husband Jim walked to join the group and sat on the floor in front of Pym. Francis shook his head amused, but said nothing as he continued to watch the movie.

The Siblings were still tensed as they sat quietly and watched the vampire lady, Selene, kick ass on the screen.

“She’s definitely my inspiration,” Selene piped up. “We even share a name.”

James being the little shit he is replied with a, “I thought mom was your inspiration.” Selene glared at her brother and pointedly ignored the stare she got from her mother.

“My mother’s dead,” she deadpanned. She took no notice of the Natasha’s subtle flinch. Natasha suddenly gets children and her masks start to slip. “But trust me, if she were alive; I’d have _a lot_ to say to her. None of it necessarily nice.”

James scowled at his sister. He knew what she was doing, but he shook his head and returned to watching the movie.

Tony walked into the room head buried into his StarkPad. He didn’t notice the occupants, but he vaguely remembers F.R.I.D.A.Y mentioning that his children were having their movie night.

Steve’s hearts skipped a beat at the sight of Tony. Honestly all of the renegades felt a flutter at seeing him. He avoided them like plague; he let up on them keeping their distance from the children. Though Steve felt that it was because he wanted to see them bully Wanda. It was a stupid thing to do and Steve had every intention to talk to him about it, but Tony never stayed around for too long.

Without looking up from his StarkPad, Tony stated, “Selene, can you please stop buying out thrift shops and turning them into your personal closets? Francis, you’re archery range in Wisconsin is finished. Torunn, Thor and Loki have managed to fit the doorway to Asgard on your floor. Azari, I’ve gotten in touch with Storm. She’s willing to meet you. I haven’t given her all the details though, so you can give her the truth if you want. Pym, your dad called. He sent over some schematics for you and Hope to look over. And James, your holographic watch is finished so you can do whatever with the shield unless you plan to keep it.”

Selene rolled her eyes before turning back to the movie. Everyone else noticed how the tension seeped out the siblings as they continued to watch the movie.

“Tony,” Steve called out breathlessly as he jumped up. All of the siblings’ eyes landed on him especially Selene and Francis. They eased the children off their laps. Tony froze his spot. Tension leaking out him in waves. He hurriedly made his way over to Tony before he was roughly thrown back into a wall.

Everyone turned to see Selene floating in the air again with a trident floating ominously beside her. Her hair flowed like the red sea and her green eyes turned stormy. “Don’t take another step,” she stated and it was an echo of other voices merging with hers. Cassie was huddled protectively into Jim’s arms as water rushed into the room. Laura and Maggie rushed into the room with their pants soaking wet and drops of water on their shirts. They didn’t know what to say as everyone look at the champion of Poseidon.

“What makes you think that you have the right to approach our father?” Selene questioned. “After you mercilessly tore him down, used his money and resources to find the murderer of his parents and didn’t tell him. After you shunned him for the creation of Ultron when your little princess, Wanda, was responsible for his birth? After you continuously berated him for not owning up for his actions when he was the one covering for all of you after every battle? When he sign the Accords to do exactly what you constantly asked him to do? After you’re little friend Scott over there climbed into his suit? You know how dangerous that was for both of them? Maybe it was after you decided to throw a fucking truck on his mentee, Spiderman? After your little girlfriend Natasha decided to let you go and Uncle Rhodey took a hit to the suit after your friend Sam dodged in the pursuit to get to you? After Clint over there had the gall to reference to Uncle Rhodey’s fall when Dad visited them? Was it after you had the nerve to try to lie to his face about knowing about his parents’ murder? Or maybe it was after Bucky tried to rip out the arc reactor? No, I think I know when you decided you had the right.”

“Selene,” James warned, but his voice was drowned out as the water continued to rush into the room forming a hurricane under her. When the water dropped from the ceiling like rain and burned on impact to Steve’s skin as she kept her eyes on him. Selene paid him no mind though she did feel the subtle shifts in the air as Francis tried to reign in his anger in.

“You’re scaring the kids,” Francis struggled out and waves of water caressed the children before carrying them out of the room. Another wave rushed over to her father and gently pushed him away from the room and eased away the panic attack that was building up. A part of Selene felt disgusted for using her powers to manipulate her father in such a way, but she would not let any of them see him in a moment of weakness.

“It was right after you went from bashing the shield his father made you in his throat to bashing it in his arc reactor and leaving him for dead in Hydra base in Siberia where he nearly froze to death for three hours if it weren’t for Vision and FRIDAY.” Selene’s words cut deep and all the adults in the room eyes cut towards Steve.

Francis’ anger seemed to escape his hold and before anyone knew it, the platinum blonde haired teenager was giving off a glowing light. The middle of his forehead had the crescent of the sun and moon like the Queen’s necklace from the movie Twitches. His eyes were like staring into an eclipse as gold and silver arrows and bow appeared on his person. There was a distinct howling of a wolf as his eyes landed on Steve.

“Thank Poseidon that Dad didn’t rely on the arc reactor to live anymore,” she deadpanned. Maggie, Jim, and Laura stared in horror.

The two champions’ energy seemed to feed off each other. James and Torunn both knew they needed to separate the two before someone ended up burnt to a crisp or drowned from the inside out.

Before they could make their move though, a familiar voice called out to them, “I am Groot!” The two champions’ whipped around to face the small sapling. “I am Groot,” he said again and the champions looked properly shamed. The auras faded away from around them and the two fell unsteady on their feet. James and Torunn help steady them.

“You gotta stop overusing your powers, ‘Lena and France,” Torunn scolded. She carefully placed her younger sister into the hands of their adopted step-dad. Selene smiled tiredly unashamed at her sister before cuddling into her step-father’s arms. “No promises, T. Hey dad.”

Peter look down fondly at his stepdaughter before shaking his head. “I’m not even going to ask. Mainly because I left my weapons on the ship.”

A laugh bubbled out of Selene and she relaxed even further. She turned her head to the side to see Francis pouting at being carried by Aunt Gamora like a damsel in distress but everyone’s afraid of Aunt Gamora so he didn’t say anything.

“Dad?” Natasha questioned. Her eyes went wide and she began to scrutinize the man. _What did she see in him to have children by him?_

Apparently, Steve decided to ignore everything and try to get his words out.

“Fucking Christ, you think I don’t know that? I was- I was fighting for our freedom-“

“You were fighting for control, Rogers, don’t lie. Every action you made was based around having control of the situation. It was the reason you didn’t sign the accords. The reason you chose not to share the information about Zemo. The reason you never told Dad about his parents,” Azari spat, “you dragged your best friend into a problem he didn’t even need to be in, and he ended up in exactly the same situation he would have been in had you just taken up his damn offer at the start. But no- it had to be your way. Everyone called Dad a control-freak, but you, Rogers, you take first prize.”

                “Rogers? As in Steve Rogers?” Peter questioned aloud as he turned towards Steve. There was a look in his eyes that no one but he children could place.

                A flash of something crossed Gamora’s face before Francis was placed down. Selene was placed right beside him. Her infamed smirk crossed her features. “Oh, yes, dad. It’s him and the rest of idiotic bag of dicks that I cannot possibly wait to see fall from their makeshift pedestals for me to torture and kill and drown in their stupidity. Thinking that they were entitled to dad’s presence.”

                “Who are you,” Scott questioned hesitantly even as Gamora pulled a sword out of nowhere. The raccoon began muttering under his breath something about _made us leave our weapons but she could bring her blade._

“Peter Quill. Star-Lord. One of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Husband to Tony Stark. Reinforcements for the battle against Thanos,” Peter stated but his eyes stayed on Steve. Steve, who looked a little heartbroken and mad, to hear that Tony went and got married to someone else.

                Someone else would’ve commented, but at that moment the wall exploded.

 


End file.
